Amor,em Três Vias,AutenticadoBy:CláudiaDark Faye
by animearts
Summary: [CONCURSO COMPILAÇÃO DE FICS 2006][U.A.][YaoiLime][Trowa X Quatre] Trowa é um jovem empresário à procura de uma nova secretária. Ele encntrará em Quatre alguém mais do que apto à preencher o cargo e , para sua surpresa em uma viajem inusitada, também seu


**NOTA ANIME-ARTS: **

**O texto asseguir, foi elaborado e cedido por seu autor àAnime Arts para inscrição no Concurso Nacional de Fics 2006 e está sendo postado, como prometido****nas regras do concurso, nestesite.**

**Não nos responsabilizamos pelo conteúdo aqui descrito equaisquer comentários e/ou críticas serão bem-vindos pelas reviews, bem como via e-mail nos contatos deixados abaixo.**

**para maiores informações sobre o concurso realizado e suas próximas edições, acesse o site >> fanfiction ponto net/animearts e procure pelo texto "SOBRE O CONCURSO COMPILAÇÃO DE FICS"**

**1 Disclaimer**: Gundam Wing pertence ao Yoshuyuki Tomino, Hajime Yatate, Masashi Ikeda...

**2 Nome completo**: Claudia Midori Ideguchi

**3 Idade**: 18 anos

**4 Contato de e-mail**: onlydarkfaye arroba yahoo ponto com ponto br

**5 Nick**: Dark Faye

**6 Estado em que reside**: São Paulo

**7 Categoria da Fic**: Short Fic

EM TRÊS VIAS, AUTENTICADO 

Bateu o telefone com força no gancho. Ele realmente não estava interessado em saber o quanto suas ações haviam subido ou descido na última semana. Sua vida já estava bastante confusa sem todos aqueles números estúpidos.

O grande problema de Trowa Barton, empresário de 28 anos, dono de uma das maiores redes de lojas de departamento, eram suas secretárias.

Todas incompetentes, ao seu ver.

Claro, ele admitia que não conseguiria mover um dedo sem elas, mas também não podia se dar ao luxo de continuar contratando aquelas belas - e inúteis - mulheres para ocupar um cargo que ele considerava de alta importância.

Não foram poucas as que se apaixonaram pelos olhos misteriosos e o rosto bonito do patrão.

Suspirou.

Mais uma entrevista. Mesmo ele prezando, erradamente, a beleza de suas acessoras em primeiro lugar, passou a desejar ardentemente que sua próxima candidata fosse uma senhora banguela... Mas que trabalhasse com o mínimo de profissionalismo e descrição.

Batidas.

_"Hum, pontual." _- Trowa pensou animado, olhando em seguida para um montante de papéis que não faziam o menor sentido para ele, e segurou-os como se fossem algo extremamente importante. Preparou-se para usar seu tom de voz carregado de desdém - que apenas os chefes usam com eficiência - e colocou na face a expressão de um chefe amistoso, mas muito exigente.

- Entre.

- Muito prazer. Sou Quatre Raberba Winner, vim pela proposta de emprego.

- Sente-se. - Trowa tentava soar natural, mas percebeu que falhou terrivelmente na ação - Deseja o cargo de secretário, então.

- Sim. Aqui está o meu curriculum. Sou recém-formado e gostaria de entrar no mercado de trabalho. Sou poliglota, falo três idiomas, talvez isso o interesse...

- Interessa muito.

Trowa não precisou de mais do que dez minutos para perceber que a solução de seus problemas entrara por aquela porta. Mesmo assim ainda segurou o rapaz por mais alguns minutos, a fim de testar seu nervosismo e paciência.

Se houvesse uma classificação, Quatre estaria no primeiro lugar, com dez em todos os quesitos que faziam a diferença.

E também nos que não faziam, como Trowa não pôde deixar de perceber, o loiro era extremamente bonito.

Não era homossexual, nunca tivera um interesse nesse tipo de departamento. Mas nunca teve vergonha de admitir que alguns homens eram extremamente bonitos, alguns até mesmo mais belos que muitas mulheres. Quatre era um exemplo claro para ele. Os cabelos ralos e loiros, os olhos azuis e a pele branca faziam com que o homem fosse uma pintura e não um ser humano.

Trowa não gostava muito do rumo que seus pensamentos estavam tomado, mas deixou para lá. Ele sempre gostou de estar cercado de pessoas bonitas, então chegou à conclusão óbvia de que sua animação com o recém-contratado vinha diretamente do fato de ele ser belo e eficiente. Mistura nunca antes alcançada por ele.

E algo além dos belos olhos azuis de Quatre estava martelando em sua mente.

Raberba Winner?

Por que soava tão familiar?

Trowa deixou para lá, afinal. Por mais que soasse familiar, ele provavelmente se lembraria de alguém como Quatre, se já tivesse o encontrado antes...

_**E o tempo passou...**_

- Sr. Barton? Posso entrar?

- Claro, Winner. O que deseja?

- A secretária do Sr. Kushirenada pediu para que o Sr. confirmasse quem o acompanhará na reunião daqui a dois dias.

- Você ligou para o Wufei? Ele e Treize andam falando-se bastante. Acho que ele gostaria de ir comigo. Sem contar que, sem ele, também não saberia quem levar.

- Bem, eu imaginei. Mas o Sr. Wufei não atendeu aos meus chamados. O celular encontra-se desligado, e em minha quinta tentativa sua empregada me confidenciou que o Sr. Wufei está fora de casa fazem quatro dias.

- Aquele safado.

- Deseja que eu continue tentando localiza-lo, Sr.?

- Não. Ele sabe se esconder muito bem e eu conheço a Une... Deve ter te ameaçado de todas as maneiras possíveis, caso não entregasse o nome do meu acompanhante até determinado horário. Acertei?

- Eu não diria que fui ameaçado, mas creio que ela precise dessa confirmação logo. - Trowa olhou com atenção para o rapaz excessivamente polido, que aguardava com paciência sua decisão. Estava trabalhando para ele já faziam dois meses, e de maneira nenhuma Trowa imaginou que alguém pudesse ser tão brilhantemente perfeito. Decidiu-se, então.

- Ligue para a Une... Fale que o meu acompanhante será você.

- Mas Sr... Eu não tenho nenhum preparo para essa ocasião. O Sr. Wufei com certeza é a melhor opção... Vou tentar localiza-lo.

- Calma, Winner. - Trowa sorriu diante do rosto embaraçado que Quatre sustentava. - Se Une estava realmente brava, o motivo deve ser exatamente Wufei. Ele já deve estar lá.

- Mas se é assim, por que o Sr. precisaria da minha presença?

- Você está contestando uma ordem minha? - O moreno disse, fazendo com que suas sobrancelhas se juntassem, fazendo com que ele tivesse uma expressão irritada.

- De maneira nenhuma, Sr. Se o Sr. acha que serei útil, irei com todo o prazer. - Quatre respondeu com a voz trêmula, temendo que tivesse agido de maneira realmente desrespeitosa com o patrão. Mas ele logo ouviu o riso contido de Trowa, e permitiu-se relaxar consideravelmente.

- Ainda tem medo de mim, mesmo trabalhando aqui há tanto tempo?

- Não é medo. Só não quero decepcioná-lo.

- Entendo. - Trowa sorriu ao notar que conseguia sempre deixar o empregado envergonhado. Quatre estava levemente corado, e não encarava Trowa nos olhos. Isso era, apenas de certa forma, encantador. - Já que estamos entendidos, ligue para a Une.

- Certo.

- E Winner... - O loiro parou o trajeto que fazia e voltou-se polidamente para o moreno. - Pegue esses documentos... Tire xerox para mim.

_**Dois dias depois...**_

Trowa sempre gostou de dirigir. Por esse motivo, dispensou rapidamente seu motorista, já que a seu ver uma viagem de três horas seria bastante desestressante. Mas, analisando o clima pesado instalado no carro, o homem percebeu que talvez não tivesse sido uma boa idéia.

- Está cansado, Sr. Barton? Podemos revezar na direção.

Por algum motivo, ao encarar a pista vazia a sua frente, onde grossos pingos de chuva caíam, Trowa sentiu que aquele Sr. Barton soou de forma desconexa, machucando seus ouvidos.

- Vamos fazer uma coisa, Winner? Temos provavelmente mais de três horas nessa chuva... Até lá, eu serei Trowa, entendeu? Em nossa curta viagem, você não será mais meu empregado e nem eu serei seu empregador. E poderemos conversar sobre qualquer tema abertamente. Tudo bem para você? - Quatre sorriu.

- Claro, Trowa. Desde que você esqueça que sou o Winner e me chame de Quatre.

As coisas mudaram sensivelmente desde que Trowa tomara sua decisão de ser mais aberto. Quatre era extremamente falante, o que deixava o moreno feliz, já que ele sempre preferiu ouvir a dizer.

Finalmente descobrira porque, mesmo tendo ambos a mesma idade, Quatre formara-se tão tarde. Estivera viajando, aprendendo línguas e costumes... Algo que ele mesmo gostaria de ter feito, se não tivesse herdado prematuramente a presidência das empresas do pai.

Em meio a tópicos agradáveis e conversas corriqueiras, ambos viram-se diminuindo a velocidade quando a estrada visivelmente tornou-se mais estreita e os carros de polícia fizeram-se presentes com suas sirenes coloridas ligadas.

Um oficial aproximou-se deles.

- Houve um deslizamento de terra mais à frente. Nenhum carro está passando. A sorte é que foi logo depois de uma saída, então poderão usa-la para voltar.

- Mas qual é a previsão para o tráfego voltar à normalidade? - Trowa perguntou apreensivo.

- Daqui a dois dias. Olhem, se precisam fazer algo importante, virem nessa saída. Encontrarão uma cidadezinha... Esperem por lá, e quem sabe vocês não tenham sorte de conseguirmos acabar com o deslizamento mais cedo?

- Obrigado, faremos isso então. - Trowa agradeceu e deu partida, virando na saída indicada pelo policial.

- E agora, Trowa? Acha que podemos seguir por outro caminho?

- Eu não me lembro de nenhum agora. Vamos parar nessa tal cidade e esperar... Ligamos e avisamos o que houve. Então, remarcamos a reunião para quando pudermos ter acesso livre... - Trowa falava mecanicamente, tentando achar soluções práticas para os problemas que iam surgindo.

- Vai dar tudo certo. Se algo assim aconteceu, é porque você não deveria estar lá.

- Quero acreditar nisso.

A cidade era realmente pequena. Não que esperassem mais de um lugar às margens de uma rodovia... Mas para eles, que vinham de uma grande metrópole, era impossível não se chocar.

A pequena pensão que encontraram foi o lugar mais seguro que Trowa pôde encontrar. Por algum motivo, viu-se pensando na meiguice de Quatre, e não desejando que de maneira nenhuma ele fosse maculado.

Foram atendidos por uma senhora simpática, que logo os conduziu ao último quarto vago. "_Algumas pessoas estão esperando que consigam recuperar a estrada, como vocês. Acabamos ficando com tudo lotado" _, foi o que ela disse.

O quarto no final do pequeno corredor era aconchegante, e a coberta da cama parecia ter sido feito pela própria dona. Era um local realmente familiar, o que agradou Trowa em cheio.

- Er... Trowa? Acho que temos um problema...

- O que foi? - Ele virou-se para onde Quatre estava e reparou que ele estava sentado no problema em si...

- Uma cama. De casal. Como faremos? - O loiro parecia realmente constrangido e Trowa pensou em falar com a gerente. Mas lembrou-se que era o último quarto, então desistiu. Só restou a ele descontrair o ambiente.

- Bom, é o único lugar em que podemos ficar com alguma segurança... Eu não sou homossexual, então pode ficar tranqüilo, não vou te atacar se dormirmos aqui.

- Eu sei que não. Mas só para constar... Bem, _eu _sou homossexual, então, talvez você não queira ficar no mesmo lugar que eu. Eu poderia o atacar.

_"Certo, Trowa... Essa foi bem fora. Ele é gay. Você fez uma piadinha com gays. Conserte isso!" _- Trowa pensava freneticamente.

- Desculpe, eu não queria ofender. Mas jamais iria imaginar...

- Sério? Porque muita gente sabe no momento em que coloca os olhos sobre mim.

- Acho que você foge um pouco do estereótipo...

- Desculpe, mas não fujo não. - Quatre riu e Trowa percebeu que ele falava a verdade. Homens como ele, era o que diziam suas amigas, ou eram casados ou gays. E o loiro não parecia mesmo uma pessoa casada.

- Vamos esquecer isso? Se não for inconveniente para você, podemos dividir esse quarto aqui?

- Claro, sem problemas.

Resolveram, enfim, dar uma volta pela cidadela e encontrar algo para fazer. _"Dois dias..."_ Trowa pensava... O que poderia acontecer? Com uma esperança mínima, ele ainda tentou perguntar para a gerente se eles teriam duas camas de solteiro disponíveis. Não tinham, claro. E ele ainda foi agraciado com o comentário sincero da senhora: _"Achei que não se importariam... Nós somos bem liberais e vocês formam um belo casal."_

Quatre riu e eles se despediram da senhora. Não sabia muito bem como agiria com o secretário agora. Ele continuava sendo uma pessoa agradável e o melhor que já contratara. Mas obviamente, não era a mesma coisa.

- Bem, parece que você também não foge do estereótipo...

- De que?

- De ser gay. - Quatre riu.

- Eu tenho cara de gay?

- Desculpe, sei que você é meu chefe... Mas tem sim.

- Bem, vivendo e aprendendo. - Ele permitiu-se sorrir. O loiro fazia com ele se sentisse à vontade, livre para fazer o que quisesse. Nunca sentira-se assim com ninguém. Nunca tivera um amigo com quem se desse tão bem... E pelo que se lembrava, nunca tivera uma namorada que o fizesse se sentir como sentia-se agora.

- Sei que pode parecer bobagem, mas já que vamos ficar por aqui, sabe o que deveríamos fazer?

- O quê?

- Ir a um bar. Já é noite, deve haver algum. A cidade pode ser pequena, mas um bar vai haver até nos menores dos bairros...

- Aprecia bebida?

- Bem, eu gosto de beber. E somos jovens, deveríamos aproveitar que estamos de mãos atadas e encher a cara, só pra variar.

- Sabe, essa sua idéia é ótima.

Como o previsto, não foi preciso andar muito para encontrar um bar. Do outro lado da praça, escondido pelos caminhões que não puderam seguir viagem, um pequeno boteco.

Não saberiam jamais dizer quantas horas passaram lá. Começaram de leve, cerveja e alguns amendoins. Depois foram se empolgando e logo uma competição nada saudável de quem virava mais vodkas começou.

Trowa, que era mais resistente ao álcool, já estava enxergando tudo embaçado. Olhou de relance para Quatre e percebeu que ele dormia com a cabeça apoiada no balcão. Hora de ir embora com certeza... Mesmo porque homens muito suspeitos olhavam de forma nada amigável para os dois. _"Maldito estereótipo..." _.

Acordou Quatre, pagou a conta e ambos saíram do bar sobre os olhares maldosos e os comentários venenosos dos caminhoneiros que os encaravam.

- Essa foi por pouco... - Trowa permitiu-se relaxar, quando já estavam próximos da pensão. Quatre não parecia muito bem, então resolveu senta-lo no meio-fio.

Só então percebeu que, desde o momento em que saíram do bar, estivera de mãos dadas com o loiro.

- Você está bem?

- Acho que bebi demais.

- Eu tenho certeza... Mas foi legal. - Não sabia muito bem o que fazer. Estava com medo do lugar onde seus pensamentos estavam o levando... Assustado com as conclusões que estavam sendo desenhadas a sua frente. Desde o momento em que Quatre entrou em seu escritório, Trowa foi envolvido numa teia de acontecimentos... Envolvido num jogo romântico cuja escapatória era impossível.

Ele estava absolutamente apaixonado por Quatre, e saber disso foi um choque bastante profundo.

E, mais do que isso, nada garantia que Quatre sentisse o mesmo por ele.

O que o fazia perceber que acabara acontecendo algo único em sua vida: Amor platônico.

Sem o menor bom-senso, sem a menor razão, Trowa inclinou-se para Quatre e tocou seus lábios com delicadeza. Assustado com a ação no começo, Quatre ia permitindo-se aprofundar o beijo quando parou dolorosamente a ação.

A bebida realmente não desceu bem, e logo Trowa viu-se segurando a franja do loiro enquanto ele regurgitava uma mistura de vodka com amendoim...

Seu primeiro beijo gay, que culminava num vômito.

Bem, ele nunca foi lá muito fã de romance.

Quatre sorriu para o moreno, mas continuava bastante pálido. Sabendo das condições em que se encontrava, reunir forças para dizer:

- Acho que preciso dormir.

Mal chegaram no quarto, o loiro já havia desabado na cama. Trowa bem que tentou convencê-lo, mas banho não estava nos planos de Quatre. Como o mesmo disse, _"Estou cansado demais para manter os olhos abertos" _e logo estava dormindo. O moreno demorou um pouco mais para se render ao sono, agradecendo o fato de ter um tempo só dele para pensar.

Ele havia beijado Quatre.

E sim, ele havia gostado. Muito.

Trowa sempre tivera relacionamentos frustrados. Suas relações não duravam, sempre baseadas em aparências e sentimentos convenientes. Ele olhou para o homem que dormia tranqüilo ao seu lado.

Nunca sentira por ninguém o que sentia por Quatre naquele momento.

Ficou olhando o rosto delicado, a boca sibilando resmungos típicos de quem está dormindo pesado. Tocou de leve numa das mechas loiras, apreciando cada instante.

Suspirou.

Deixou seus lábios descansarem sobre os do secretário, sussurrando no ouvido dele:

- Durma com os anjos.

E apagou a luz do abajur, envolvendo a cintura de Quatre com o braço direito, de forma possessiva, mas muito, muito carinhosa.

No quarto escuro, o modo com os lábios do loiro se moveram... Era impossível negar que ele sorria serenamente, mesmo adormecido.

_**Horas depois...**_

Acordaram tarde, perto do almoço. Quatre estava mal-humorado e Trowa não gostava de conversar logo que acordava. O máximo que fizeram foi desejar bom dia e tomar um bom banho.

Saíram em silêncio da pensão, até que os olhos azuis do loiro pousaram sobre um certo meio-fio e seu humor melhorou consideravelmente. Trowa acompanhou seu olhar, e de repente, voltou a sentir vontade de conversar.

- Obrigado por ontem.

- Por quê?

- Por não ter se aproveitado de mim enquanto eu dormia.

- Eu jamais faria isso.

- Eu sei, mas agradeço mesmo assim. Muitos dos meus relacionamentos terminaram logo no primeiro encontro. Confundem homossexualismo com libertinagem e, definitivamente, não é assim.

- Entendo.

- Bem, eu também queria me desculpar por ter vomitado no seu sapato.

- Não foi muito romântico, mas se a idéia era mesmo outra, foi uma forma bastante original de dizer que não está a fim... - Trowa dizia como se aquilo não o afetasse. No fundo, estava com medo que Quatre não estivesse interessado nele, portanto, era melhor descobrir isso logo.

- Mas eu tô! Quer dizer... Bem... Ai, que droga!

- Se está tudo bem para você, então está tudo bem para mim. - Trowa sorriu. - Droga, Quatre, vai ficar envergonhado por ter beijado seu chefe?

- Não posso evitar.

- Tudo bem, não vou tentar mudar isso em você, já que considero um charme. - Quatre corou ainda mais - Está na hora do almoço. Vamos encontrar um restaurante aconchegante e que cobre pouco... Gastamos muito em bebidas...

- Hum, sei de um lugar que, não importa o tamanho da cidade, vai estar lá.

- Que seria...?

- Oras, não vou estragar a surpresa. - Logo Trowa se viu sendo arrastado pelas ruas da cidade por um afoito Quatre que, ele não podia negar, ficava lindo quando sorria.

Quando finalmente terminaram a caminhada, o moreno não pôde deixar de rir. O enorme "M" amarelo fez com que Trowa reconhecesse imediatamente o fast food. Não poderia haver opção melhor.

- Bastante romântica a sua escolha.

- Perfeito para você, executivo apressado que não liga para a saúde e adora carne e gordura.

- Por que com você dizendo isso parece ruim?

- Não ligue para isso. Eu o trouxe aqui, vamos saborear o máximo possível.

Pediram suas promoções e sentaram-se na área para fumantes. Trowa era fumante compulsivo, mas percebeu que teria que parar, ao olhar para Quatre e receber um olhar de desaprovação.

- Bem, vamos comer... - Trowa ia abrindo sua caixinha quando o loiro o alertou rapidamente.

- Espere! Precisamos brindar, sabe como é, o ditado...

- Ditado?

- Beber sem brindar, dez anos sem transar.

- Deus me livre! Vamos brindar. A quê? - O empresário ergueu seu copo de coca-cola, enquanto Quatre erguia seu suco de maracujá.

- Vamos brindar ao deslizamento de terra. Que nos fez desviar o caminho e encontrar essa cidade encantadora...

- E descobrir bem mais que uma cidade encantadora... - Quatre sorriu e ambos bateram levemente um copo no outro, partindo imediatamente para os hambúrgueres que os esperavam. Quando se tem fome, qualquer clima de romance pode esperar.

A sobremesa já era devidamente devorada quando Trowa reparou que havia algo a mais em Quatre. Uma pequena joaninha estava parada na gola da camisa do loiro, parecendo bastante confortável e distraída.

- Tem uma joaninha na sua roupa.

- Hum... Eu nunca gostei muito de insetos... Não sei porque acabo os atraindo... - Trowa parou para pensar e percebeu que Quatre poderia estar usando aquela frase num sentido mais humano, mas acabou deixando para lá sua reflexões. - Pode tirar para mim? Eu realmente não gosto desses bichos...

- Sabe o que dizem quando uma joaninha pousa numa pessoa?

- Não, o quê?

- Que essa pessoa terá sorte. Que seu dia será abençoado e maravilhoso...

- Então, essa joaninha chegou atrasada. Não preciso de mais nada para ter um dia perfeito... No entanto, para meu dia ser realmente completo, é necessário que meu companheiro sinta-se feliz e sortudo da mesma maneira que eu.

- E como fará para ele sentir-se de tal forma? - Trowa perguntou sorrindo, ansioso pelas atitudes que Quatre poderia tomar.

- Vou ajudar essa joaninha confusa a fazer seu trabalho direito. - Quatre respirou fundo, fechando os olhos como se reunisse coragem e pegou o inseto nas mãos com cuidado. Deu a volta na mesa, ajoelhou-se ao lado de Trowa e colocou o bichinho assustado nos ombros do rapaz. - Agora só resta saber se o seu dia afortunado tem a ver comigo...

Trowa não agüentou. Não conseguiu resistir aos olhos azuis, as palavras calmas e doces, aos cabelos loiros. Pegou o rosto de Quatre com as duas mãos e o beijou.

Não havia malícia. Não havia luxúria. Era um beijo de amor. Um beijo para tentar fazer Quatre entender o quanto Trowa estava apaixonado por ele. Um beijo para unir numa ponte invisível as duas emoções, os dois sentimentos. Para ambos saberem que, a partir do momento em que se encontraram, estava fadados a serem felizes juntos.

Independente de existir uma joaninha ou não.

Entraram no quarto sem separar as bocas por um instante... O que rendeu batidas e arranhões desnecessários nos móveis do pequeno recinto. Trowa não estava acostumado a tocar um homem, por isso seus movimentos eram desastrados, arrancando gargalhadas do loiro. Quatre, que entendia do riscado, ia ditando o que deveriam fazer, rindo mais ainda quando Trowa desesperava-se com os botões da camisa que não abriam, rasgando-a em seguida.

Eles estavam nus, com hematomas e roupas rasgadas pelo chão. Dois homens. E para Trowa, nada parecia tão real e certo como aquela cena.

Nada parecia tão perfeito quanto beijar o corpo alvo, porém cálido que lhe era oferecido. Nada podia se comparar às carícias nos lugares certos, às novas sensações, ao contentamento e êxtase proporcionados por outro homem.

Se em algum momento Trowa esteve com medo do que diriam, com receio do que pensariam, ou com dúvidas, tudo desapareceu quando vislumbrou Quatre arcando as costas com um gemido cerrado entredentes, desabando em seguida, com um sorriso satisfeito.

Trowa percebeu que queria ver aquele sorriso muitas vezes. Queria ser o responsável pela felicidade dele. Queria fazê-lo sorrir de prazer, de alegria, de emoção. Queria estar com ele para sempre, e não perder nenhum de seus sorrisos... Queria que todos fossem dele e para ele.

Porque ele estava realmente apaixonado por Quatre. E isso sim, mais do que gostar de outro homem e transar com ele, era assustador.

- Sr. Barton? - Trowa remexeu-se na cama, afastando-se de Quatre para rumar em direção à voz que vinha da porta.

- Sim?

- Oh, mil perdões. Vocês estavam dormindo?

- Só tirando um cochilo depois do almoço.

- Hum, eu vim avisar que liberaram a estrada. Vocês poderão seguir viagem quando quiserem.

- Ah sim, obrigado.

O moreno olhou para o parceiro adormecido e, entre dormir mais um pouco aconchegado naqueles braços ou acorda-lo para irem trabalhar, Trowa escolheu a primeira opção, voltando a deitar.

_**Noite...**_

- Pegou tudo?

- Sim, não tínhamos muita coisa mesmo...

- Certo, então vamos indo... Não gosto de dirigir por muito tempo no escuro.

- Tá. - Quatre colocou as malas no carro, enquanto Trowa acertava a conta com a gerente da pensão. Quando o moreno voltou, percebeu que Quatre estava tenso, mas resolveu não dizer nada para não pressioná-lo. Mas não deixou passar um detalhe: o loiro segurava com força algo entre as mãos.

- O que você está... Droga, que hora de ligar, Wufei. - Trowa atendeu o celular enquanto já se dirigiam para a saída da cidade, pegando rapidamente a via expressa para seu destino final. - Só conseguimos sair agora, vamos chegar em duas horas. Não, tudo bem, fico feliz que tenha começado sem mim. Não sabia que esse assunto estava em pauta. Ele o quê? Mas é um absurdo! Quem ele pensa que é? O quê? Prestar atenção em quê, Wufei? Do que você está falando? Que sobrenome! Ah, meu Deus. Eu... Preciso desligar. Claro. Em duas horas. Tchau.

- O que houve!

- Uma empresa resolveu nos atacar diretamente, cobrindo nossas propostas com os nossos fornecedores, seduzindo nossos melhores funcionários...

- Mas o prejuízo de tal empresa seria enorme. Qual o motivo para fazerem algo assim?

- Talvez o fato de o filho do magnata da empresa estar trabalhando de secretário para mim.

- Meu pai? Ele está fazendo isso?

- Que droga, por que não percebi antes! Estava na cara... Seu sobrenome ficou na minha mente, mas não dei razão para a minha intuição. Claro que era bom demais para ser verdade...

- Eu não tenho nada a ver com o meu pai. Rompi com ele há anos. E desejo construir minha vida por mim mesmo, como todo mundo.

- Resolveu começar logo com o concorrente do seu pai.

- Eu não sabia disso. Essas rivalidades ficam apenas entre as empresas, o grande público não fica sabendo de nada. E caso não se lembre, estive viajando por um bom tempo, não poderia sabe quem é ou não inimigo do meu pai. E também não me importo.

- Ele não vai sossegar enquanto você não sair da empresa.

- Então me demita. Se isso vai resolver seus problemas, me demita. Não tem problema. Eu saio da sua vida tão rápido como entrei.

- Não se trata disso.

- Se trata de quê, então?

- Não quero afastá-lo de mim.

- É o que meu pai quer. E vai conseguir.

- Eu poderia afastá-lo da empresa, remanejá-lo em alguma das nossas parceiras. Você continua longe do seu pai e poderíamos continuar a nos ver.

- E se ele continuar a prejudicar as pessoas?

- Você acha que vale a pena tentar? Acha que tudo vale a pena o esforço?

- Encoste o carro. - Trowa vez o que o loiro pediu. Desligou o motor e o encarou. - Eu posso parecer um filho mimado e rico, mas não sou. Não quero nada do meu pai e vou fazer o que for necessário para manter a minha decisão. Mas não quero que as minhas escolhas acabem prejudicando quem está me ajudando.

- Não, eu vou cuidar disso. Temos advogados, dinheiro, poder. Se seu pai atacar, nós revidaremos. Vou fazer o que estiver ao meu alcance para que você possa viver em paz.

- Trowa, tudo isso é maravilhoso, mas não tenho nada real para te oferecer em troca... A não ser... - O empresário ficou tentado a dizer que não precisava de nada em troca, mas se calou. Quatre estendeu para ele um colarzinho simples, feito em madeira. - Comprei enquanto você estava no banheiro da lanchonete. É isso que eu posso oferecer. Momentos como esses. Só posso oferecer amor.

- Amor? É o que você vai me oferecer em troca de toda a proteção, dinheiro, tempo que vou gastar por sua causa?

- É. Exatamente.

- Ótimo. Então eu quero em três vias, autenticado. E agora, Winner! Você sempre foi tão eficiente...

**_FIM._ **


End file.
